


只有情感

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 干就完事了





	只有情感

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Popcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/gifts).



Spock抓起Jim的阴茎的时候，柱状器官和Jim一起吃惊地跳了起来。Jim的后脑勺磕到了瓦肯人的下巴，人类的脑袋里有一百面钹被敲响。Spock从容地揉了揉Jim发烫的肚皮，柔软的体毛在他的手指下顺从地从左侧翻了个身倒在了右侧同样粉嫩的腹部皮肤上。

Jim的后背贴着Spock的胸膛，他想象Spock绿色的心脏在自己后腰平稳地跳动——或者剧烈地跳动、虚弱地跳动、节奏混乱地跳动，为了Jim沿着肌肉纹理颠簸下滑的汗水、颤颤巍巍的呼吸、床单上抽搐的脚趾——绿色的心脏撞击Spock的腹腔，将震动传递至Jim的后腰。酥麻的感觉自腹部向外传递，最终化为一声不知羞耻的呻吟。Spock的手用力捏住Jim的阴茎缓慢下滑，不放过每一厘米，似乎打算撸下一层皮。Jim的器官暴露在空气里，相比软绵绵的主人来说显得精神抖擞。他的欲望在充血坚硬，对着房间角落里的书籍和相片。McCoy勉强的微笑在视线远处逐渐模糊。Jim扭了扭自己的屁股，他意识到臀缝间的粘液是来自Spock的馈赠，是瓦肯人从理智边缘的情感中不由自主地挤出自己黏糊糊的情感。

“我将要进入你。”Spock在他们的脑子里宣布。

Spock还没有进入他。Spock的阴茎在有限的空间里奋力挣扎着。Jim坐在那上面难耐地扭动着自己的身体，小腿扫开了被子，新铺的白净床单带着些不明不白的污渍流淌到地面上。瓦肯人的手沿着Jim的阴茎前进，将Jim的器官拉长然后又适当缩回原样，仿佛那是个廉价但弹性良好的橡胶玩具。Jim应该感到刺痛和不安，但实际上被拉扯的根部和被握住的顶端正源源不断地向他的大脑发出快乐的尖叫。他的脚后跟蹬进床垫里，抬起的屁股贪婪地撞进Spock的掌心企图制造更多的快感。Spcok的手指抹过柱头又熟练地顺着下侧划过，漂亮流利的动作像是溜冰场上飞翔的运动员。他在Jim的阴囊前刹住脚步，轻轻挠着弧面脆弱的皮肤。

Jim的身体在瓦肯人游戏般的行为下愤怒地抽动。人类的胳膊向后抱住瓦肯人的脖子，脸颊胡乱蹭着爱人的脖颈，嘟囔着催促的话语。他们的身躯短暂分离，Jim的后背收缩起来，肌肉与肌肉之间挤压出一个深深的沟壑，与之相对应的是完全舒展的正面，在Spock双眼无法触及的地方对着墙面充分展示人体之美。然后他被瓦肯人压在了床上，双腿交缠，没有踢下地面的枕头毫无准备地迎接Jim的脸蛋和大叫。Spock双手握着Jim的臀部两侧将他毫不费力地提起，Jim的双腿随之向前滑动，摩擦着床面带起一阵酥痒。

他可能有些过于敏感了，但是Jim不讨厌这个。他的皮肤在Spock的呼吸下战栗，甚至可以感受到瓦肯人热情的注视。Spock的手重新回到了Jim的阴茎上，他再次感到温暖，像是披上了被强行剥去的外套。Spock的舌头快速舔过Jim两颗沉甸甸的球体。它们现在更沉重了，在Spock的鼻息下体验到了凉飕飕的寒意。Spock撤回了手，然后在Jim抱怨之前用自己一直备受冷落的阴茎将他们的距离消除。他的进入十分顺畅，仿佛早年医疗注射器里平稳推入针筒的芯杆，并在针头喷射出些许体液。Jim在摩擦中颤抖，已经适应瓦肯人形状的通道熟练地放松，然后以Spock倍感愉快的压力拥抱来宾。

交接出传来一些软靡的声音，几乎淹没在Spock沉重的呼吸和Jim过分夸张的喉音中。Jim是柔软的，是潮湿的，是急切的。他包裹着Spock的身体，就像是自己屁股里本就应该有这么一个如此契合的柱状物，否则他的五脏六腑就会哗啦啦流出来。Spock不知餍足地前进、探索，在漆黑的深处自如行进。他没过多久就开始加快自己的节奏，一部分原因是他花了太多时间感受Jim的阴茎与其他器官的不同之处，另一部分原因是企业号舰长和大副的时间表比世人想象得拥挤千万倍。Jim的声音越发大了，直到他被瓦肯人一巴掌按进了沾满眼泪口水的枕头上，Jim的鼻子蹭过潮湿的枕面，脑子不太能够分辨出自己被迫经历了什么。他的呻吟变得模糊不清，仿佛幼儿牙牙学语。Spock按着他向前挺动的样子恍如马背上意气风发的骑手，凌乱的头发大概是Jim激情中无意制造的效果。Jim在激烈的碰撞中向下向前运动，他似乎将要被Spock压入世界的最深处，在哪里只有一个发疯的人类和一个沉溺于感官享受中的瓦肯人。然而他的情绪在尖叫中逐渐抬高，仿佛不断上升上升，带着汗水和喘息和背上的爱人升入天堂。

Jim的阴茎先行在Spock百忙之中仁慈的关注下缴械投降，他射在床上的液体很快又覆盖上Spock的。Spock坐在Jim的大腿上，倒在床垫失去了被单遮掩的那一部分。Jim的手指被压在瓦肯人的胳膊下，他缩了缩自己的指关节，Spock微微挪开手臂。瓦肯人在Jim的视线里变成了两个，他朝其中之一感激地笑了笑。然后Spock又变回了一个，理智与情感，合二为一，他的表情是冷酷严峻的，眼睛里闪着温暖的光芒，说出了Jim不想听到的话语。

“会议将在10.8分钟后开始。”Spock说着便起了身。他的下体在Jim的面前扫过，消失在了卫生间的门板后面。

 


End file.
